MI CHICO TIMIDO
by Ellavampiro
Summary: Bella conoce a Edward Cullen un chico tímido que sigue dolido por la muerte de su esposa y ella.. no dejaba de nombrarla. que pasara cuando Edward decide tomar cartas en el asunto?. PESIMO SUMMARY. espero que les guste.


**VISTA UNO**

Mientras serraba el queridísimo negocio de mi amigo, Jasper, me fije como un nuevo auto_, un volvo _se aparcaba delante del negocio, que había estado con el cartel de en alquiler durante mucho tiempo, no es que sea demasiado pequeño como para colocar un hermoso restaurante, sino que el lugar era muy reconocido y era demasiado como para que un desconocido entrara al nuevo negocio de los restaurantes.

Jasper lo había hecho por que era el restaurant de su familia, todo ya estaba afianzado, y con sus locas ideas lograba modernizarlo y hacerlo avanzar,.. Como decía mientras cerraba vi salir un hombre del auto, al parecer estaba un poco emocionado; tanto que no vio como una _loca_ _extraña_ como yo, le miraba fijamente, y saco el letrero, y sacaba las llaves como si fueran lo mas preciado, en su vida además de que cuando abrió la puerta, se noto que se emociono, se aferro a la puerta como si fuera un chaleco salvavidas , notaba como unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban de su cara.

Como no había nadie mas en la calle por ser domingo, en una época de acciones en un pueblo turístico. Poco recomendado, decidí darle privacidad, asique me gire, guarde las llaves pero tan mala mi torpeza cuando mientras me giraba, lentamente me tropecé con mis propios pies cayéndome con gran estruendo.

El levanto la mirada, tímida y asombrada mientras, me miraba y yo enrojecía aun mas, vaya hora en la que se me ocurre ser torpe, bueno siempre era así asique lo ignore, dándole una mirada tranquila, y una sonrisa sincera para que no decidiera venir y ayudarme, me pare sacudí mis rodillas, de mis pantalones que cabe decir que estaban extremadamente sucias por el polvo de la calle, saque el juego de llaves de mi mini cooper, bajo la mirada curiosa y sonrisa sonriente, de aquel extraño.

Me metí al coche, divagando y susurrando, unas cuantas maldiciones, _tonta _ahora pensara que eres tan tonta como para no poder caminar sola y no caer en el intento, sonreí mas aun, mi madre decía que _**era un peligro andante,**_ _confirme tu idea mama_, quise decirle, pero ella se encontraba en Jacksonville, con su nuevo esposo, mientras sonreía para mis adentros, doble la calle y me fui a mi departamento.

**VISTA DOS**

Y como dices que te caíste? A la nada así nomas?- se burlo Emmett. Ya les había contado a mis mejores amigos, Emmett y Jasper sobre mi_ accidente_ con el nuevo dueño del local vecino.

Si Emmett, después de todo ya me conoces, siempre hago ridiculeces.- dije tratando de defenderme mientras tomaba de mi gaseosa.

Estábamos en el pequeño comedor en el parque a una cuadra del restaurant de Jasper, el lugar donde trabajaba como mesera, y socia, se preguntaran, mesera y socia? Bueno yo era una_ simple_ chica que le gustaba ser mesera, pero que tenia dinero suficiente para comprar 2 casa en Malibu como autora, gracias a mis famosos libros había ganado mucho dinero, además de que trabajar así me inspiraba, me gustaba, así que me hice socia de Jasper cuando me necesitó, y ahora trabajaba atendiendo mesas, con una sonrisa, en un restauran, con el tema de decoración indefinido.

Y como estas bella, no te lastimaste?- dijo Jasper, él era , (además de Emmett), como un hermano para mi ya que era hija única, él siempre se preocupaba por mi.

Ya sabes lo de siempre, raspones, y tierra.-dije con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Deberías tener más cuidado.-dijo en tono autoritario, haciéndome fruncir el entrecejo de forma que ellos denominaban _MADE IN BELLA_.

Como digas_ papa_.- dije y los tres soltamos una carcajada. Luego sonó un celular sonando la canción, de Debussy, claro de luna, sonreí ante esto y _yo pensé que era la única que seguía amando esa canción._

Si, hola, ah ya estas aquí?, …. Enserio?- levanto los brazos en una dirección,- esta bien…- y colgó.- quiero que conozcan a mi amigo, es un poco tímido, recién perdió a su esposa y su timidez volvió con mas fuerza, no habla mucho pero sé que les caerá bien,…. es el hermano mayor de Alice.- dijo para que comprendiéramos, por alguna razón gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha y lo pude ver viniendo, era _el_, el hombre del nuevo local, mientras venia tenia una sonrisa tímida, pero los ojos brillando de una extraña forma, se paro delante de nosotros y Jasper lo acompaño mientras se paraba, por inercia lo seguimos,.

Chicos este es Edward Cullen… Edward este es Emmett, McCarthy,- se saludaron con el típico abrazo de hombre, y Edward solo asintió, - y ella es Bella Swan, mi querida socia, y mejor amiga.- acepte la mano que me ofrecía mientras la estrechaba pude sentir la pequeña descarga eléctrica, que me atravesó cuando toque su mano. El solo me miro con esa extraña mirada, que me hizo fruncir aun más el entrecejo, estábamos ensimismados en un silencio cómodo que Emmett decidido romper.

Oye amigo por que a mi no me diste una presentación _tan larga _como la de Bella? ,- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- podías haber dicho no se..., _ex conejito play boy, o el sexy novio de mi hermana_. O algo así. - dijo con la mirada inocente causando que riéramos, y escuche una baja risa suave como el tercio pelo, rodé los ojos.

Porque yo soy su _pequeña hermanita,_ o acaso quieres _**robarme,**_ el puesto de _pequeña hermanita_ Emmett?- le pregunte burlonamente mientras, Jasper y Edward soltaban una carcajada y Emmett, abría la boca de sorpresa.- o _tal vez quieres_ que diga _Emmett el chico que corrió desnudo por el vestuario de las chicas por que pensaba que era de los varones,_…. Creo que será _ahora_ la manera en la que _YO_ te presentaré,_ mi querido __**osito**__-_ dije lo último con voz dulce y empalagosa mientras Emmett se sonrojaba y Jasper que tomaba un poco de su gaseosa, lo escupía mientras soltaba una gran carcajada, Edward solo reía suavemente.

Basta Bella, basta, sino terminaran contando todas sus verdades al_** inocente Edward**_. –dijo entre risas Jasper, y me sonroje.- ahora la razón por la que les pedí que vinieran, _especialmente_ tu Bella.- dijo mientras me dirigía una mirada de advertencia- Edward, esta comenzando un nuevo restaurante, y le estoy ayudando, y como es nuevo en todo esto, le prometí que le ayudaría, en todo… y- Jasper estaba divagando _**oh no esto no puede ser bueno.**_

Suéltalo ya Jasper- dije gruñendo un poco.

Te preste a Edward?- _que? Yo no soy un objeto-_ _no es lo que piensas_, es que necesita meseras y quisiera que trabajes para el mientras se asienta?-

_Me estas despidiendo __**Jazzy**__?-_ dije poniendo un puchero, y mi mirada de perrito a medio morir como si estuviera apunto de llorar, _oh si yo __**SI**__ que sabia actuar_

No, no, no, Bella, como crees si yo,…. Tu… ósea eres mi socia… yo- _oh esto era raro_ Jasper se estaba trabando, que rayos esta pasando, obviamente tramaba algo.

Tranquilízate Jasper lo entiendo quieres que ayude a Edward con su restaurant, tranquillo inhala exhala hihi huhu- dije haciendo las respiraciones de embarazada, que causo que soltaran una carcajada.

Muy graciosa Bella, bueno. Yo mientras iré a ver a mi querida novia.- dijo Emmett. Mientras se iba y se despedía con la mano.

Creo que yo también debo irme Alice me espera- dijo Jasper mientras se paraba y se iba, dejando me sola con Edward. Le dirigí una última mirada asesina (a Jasper). Vi como Edward se ponía _más_ nervioso.

Bueno… que quieres hacer?- le pregunte amablemente y él se encogió de hombros y haciendo una mueca que daba a entender, _NO SE_.

Que te parece si damos una vuelta por el parque y luego te acompaño a tu casa?- dije un poco mas nerviosa. El me miro extrañado y por primera vez hablo.

El chico no es el que debería acompañar a la chica a su casa al final de la velada?- dijo con voz sedosa y suave, pero al mismo tiempo muy tímida. –

Si tu... quieres.- le dije deslumbrada por la sonrisa que me dedicaba.-

Si... lo quiero.- dijo seguro.

Bien entonces demos una vuelta por el parque y luego me acompañas a mi casa, _oh mi gallardo caballero,_- le dije sonriendo-

Claro. – dijo un poco mas calmado.

Caminamos sin hablar con un silencio cómodo, parecía querer acercarse a mi pero algo le detenía, y la verdad yo también por alguna razón quería acercármele hacerle levantar la barbilla y depositar un beso en sus labios diciéndole _que no tema_, _**si muy al estilo novela romántica.**_ Ninguno de los dos avanzo y empezamos a caminar hacia mi casa, que la verdad solo es encontraba a 2 cuadras del parque, frente al mar.

Cuando llegamos, vi que daba una mirada sorprendida a mi casa, y bueno no me sorprendió, era una casa con 2 pisos, pintada de azul pero con unos detalles anaranjados que había puesto en una de mis ataques artísticos, tenia grande ventanales, un gran patio, con un caminito de piedras perdiéndose en mi reja. Era muy cómoda además que hogareña, estaba muy orgullosa de _mi casa._

Nos paramos en mi puerta, como en esas, películas románticas y cursis.

Bueno creo que nos veremos después, jefe. – dije con una sonrisita a lo que el solo soltó una risa y asintió. Mientras me daba vuelta para sacar mis llaves y abrir mi puerta, sentí como una mano me agarraba el brazo, le mire.

Edward tenia una sonrisa un poco triste y al mismo tiempo feliz en su cara, le mire a través de mis pestañas _por alguna extraña razón_, como me decía Alice, que hiciera _si quería que algún hombre hiciera lo que yo quería_, su mirada se perdió en mis ojos, y luego acerco sus labios a mi mejilla dejando un casto beso. Por alguna razón me decepcione. Él se giro.

Nos vemos en el trabajo_**, mi Bella.-**_ dijo mientras se iba.

Cuando mas tarde esa noche me puse a pensar en los sucesos, me pregunte.

Alice dijo que si yo hacia esa mirada los hombres harían lo que _YO_ quiero… así que _yo quería que Edward me besara?_

VISTA TRES, CUATRO, CINCO,…. ETC A QUIEN LE IMPORTA?

Ya llevaba trabajando para Edward _un mes_, _un mes_ en el que lo único que hacia era evitarle y cuando no lo hacia lo único que hacia era recordarle a su esposa sintiendo me culpable, recordando hace 2 semanas.

_FLASH BACK_

_Ya llevaba trabajando 2 semanas en EL OCASO, si un nombre raro, __**aunque un poco normal para un restaurante prácticamente a la horilla del mar.(si que contraproducente soy).**_

_Mientras trabajaba veía como Edward llegaba, y se sacaba su chaqueta, me dirigía una mirada, y entraba detrás dela cocina hacia su oficina._

_Después de tomar mis órdenes y dejarlo para la cocina. Le seguí._

_Buenos días, __**jefe**__.- le dije dándole una sonrisa._

_Hola,- dijo tranquilamente.- quería hablar contigo sobre los manteles,… crees que deberíamos cambiarlos por un anaranjado mas oscuro o unos color amarillo?- pregunto, la verdad no se por qué__** él lo había decorado perfectamente **__con colores relajantes como el dorado crema detalles en rojo y anaranjado, así que le respondí._

_Bueno la verdad __**jefe**__, __**yo no le cambiaria nada esta perfecto tal cual como esta**__, pero si quiere añadirle mas color debería colocarle como centros de mesa, velas anaranjadas, rojas y amarillas… nose algo como eso. – le dije con una sonrisa mientras veía como se le prendía el foquito de ideas sobre su cabeza._

_Gracias Bella tienes razón ahora mismo enviare a alguien para que compre las velas. – dijo terminando nuestra conversación pero siguiendo __**mirándome de esa forma extraña en la que hacia cada vez que estábamos solos**__._

_Algo mas __**jefe**__?- le pregunte mientras él se paraba y se dirigía hacia mi._

_Bueno ahora que lo preguntas...- dijo a escasos centímetros de mí. Por alguna razón me sentía tan nerviosa, que cuando vi una foto de una mujer. Se me salió._

_Ella es su esposa?- le dije. Y el dirigió su mirada sobre la foto que decoraba un librero._

_Si ella es mi esposa.- dijo con una sonrisa triste. – al menos __**antes lo era.**_

_Seguramente encontrara otra si así lo quiere, hay muchas mujeres bellas en el vecindario, además usted es lo suficientemente atractivo para liberar unas cuantas hormonas. – le dije de manera sincera y un poco triste por la idea de que alguien __**sea la esposa**__**de**__** Edward.**_

_Si __**ya**__ me fije en ello,- me dijo alejándose de mi- la verdad espero que __**alguna **__mujer __**me corresponda**__. -Yo solo asentí triste ante la idea de que alguien mas que__** yo**__**sea su esposa,**__….. __que? __Esos no era mis sentimientos __o al menos de eso me quería convencer.__ Me sonroje y sacudí la cabeza ante semejante pensamiento, suspire le dirigí una mirada de disculpa antes de salirme de su oficina._

_**Más tarde.**_

_Y así __**Rosalie me pidió matrimonio**__.- conto Emmett mostrando un reluciente anillo causando que Jasper y yo escupamos nuestras bebidas._

_Que?- dijo Jasper._

_Así que __**ella**__ fue la que __**te pidió**__ matrimonio.- dije burlona- bueno __**ya sabemos quien lleva los pantalones de esa relación**__.- dije riéndome y chocando los 5 con Jasper._

_Si, búrlense pero __**es lo mas dulce que hayan hecho por mi **__y ahora me voy quiero ver __**a mi amorcito.-**__ dijo Emmett, con por alguna razón __**el mismo brillo que tenia Edward**__, y se fue con una sonrisa._

_Bella __**tenemos**__ que hablar.- me dijo Jasper un poco más serio._

_No me digas que Alice también te pidió matrimonio.- le dije tomando mi soda, él se ruborizo._

_Bueno no,… yo se lo pedí pero no es eso de lo que quiero habl…-_

_Felicidades Jasper!- le dije abrazándole._

_Gracias… bueno de lo que quería hablarte es Edward.-_

_Que pasa con el?-_

_Bueno,.. deberías de dejar de hablar de__** su**__ esposa._

_Que?-le dije confundida._

_Bueno me conto que cada vez que quiere __**hablarte de un tema importante**__... no le dejas por que empiezas a nombrar a su esposa.- dijo un poco triste y con la mirada reprochante._

_Oh lo siento... es solo que __**me pone tan nerviosa**__ que no se me ocurren otras cosas de lo que hablar.- le dije con la mirada baja._

_Tranquila bella, solo es que, bueno a él no le gusta que hablen mucho de __su__ esposa __**especialmente cuando esta intentando dejar todo eso atrás e intentar comenzar de nuevo**__- dijo lo ultimo con voz mordaz como __**intentando decirme algo.**_

_Bueno gracias Jasper__**. Intentare**__ ya no meter la pata.- dije sonriendo mientras nos levantábamos, para ir a nuestros respetivos trabajos. Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su restaurant._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

A pesar de la **advertencia** de mi amigo seguía mencionando a la esposa de Edward cada vez que estábamos solos, por eso decidí alejarme de el antes de que hiciera algo peor.

Y aquí estaba yo terminando de limpiar las mesas. Lista para cerrar.

Sigues aquí?- me pregunto tímido Edward.

Yo… este... si ya sabes soy mesera y tengo que limpiar.- le dije mientras me daba la vuelta esperando que se vaya antes de que cometa algún error. pero no lo hizo solo empezó a ayudarme.- yo... puedo.-y me corto

Bella es mi restaurant déjame limpiar contigo- dijo obviamente ya se había dado cuenta de mis evasiones.

Ok- le respondí mientras limpiaba.

En eso estábamos por más de 30 min. Cuando terminamos, y el ya cerraba la puerta.

Bueno creo que debo irme.- dije esperando respuesta.-

Mmm- solo dijo

Adiós hasta luego nos vemos el lunes. _Jefe_.- le dije el sonrió tímidamente para con lo ultimo sacar una pequeña carcajada. Fruncí el seño mientras me daba la vuelta_. Como es que una simple sonrisa hacia semejante estragos en mi interior._

Bella espera- dijo su voz melodiosa mientras agarraba mi mano. Y un estruendo hacían las nubes, advirtiendo que estaba apunto de llover.

Si?- fue mi monótona respuesta.

Yo… quería…- empezó a tartamudear, se veía absolutamente adorable.

Si Edward?- le dije intentando calmarle colocando mi mano en su mejilla. Pero me sorprendí al ver que él no la apartaba sino que colocaba su mano encima de ella. manteniéndola ahí.

_No sabes_ como se siente esto.- dijo apuntando mi mano y la suya.

Yo…- le dije como autómata. Mientras veía como acercaba su cara a la mía.

Espero _que con esto_ te hagas una idea.- dijo previamente a que colocara sus labios dulcemente sobre los míos.

Creí estar muerta y llegar al cielo, su boca me besaba con tanto amor y felicidad. Que _la verdad_ yo le respondí de la misma forma dejando de lado mis inseguridades para mostrarle con mi beso todas mis emociones, _tal como el hacia._

Nos besamos, hasta que sentí como las gotas de lluvia nos mojaban. _Oh que forma de arruinar el momento, _además de que ese día no había traído el carro.

Creo que debo irme.- dije tratando de alejarme para darme cuenta de que me tenia sujetada por la cintura.

Creo que _**debemos irnos**_- me dijo con esa sonrisa tímida.

Oh claro.- le dije mientras me arrastraba (por que la verdad parecía a ver perdido la facultad de caminar.) hasta llegar a su auto.

Me condujo hasta mi casa, y cuando Salí vi que me seguía, y le invite a pasar.

Bella para debo decirte algo muy importante.- me dijo mientras corría hasta la cocinara para preparar algo antes de que nos diera resfrió.

Di...me- le alenté, o eso trate.

Yo quería decirte que…-

Oh mira el cielo tiene la misma tonalidad de los ojos de…- me tapo la boca mientras le interrumpía.

_Oh no __**esta vez**__ no me interrumpirás con algo de mi __**ex **__esposa., _

Yo…- no me dejo continuar mientras sellaba mis labios con otros de sus besos.

Deja de hablar y no me interrumpas por favor que trato de decirte algo muy importante.- Solo asentí.

Yo...- vacilo- yo _perdí_ a mi esposa en un accidente de trafico, y la verdad me dolió mucho pero cuando en su testamento me animaba a seguir mi vida ya que según ella _no lograría nada llorando como bebe así que debía poner las manos a la obra y comenzar de nuevo.-_ dijo con una sonrisa triste.- decidí que era el momento de mudarme, Jasper averiguo u pequeño departamento y me aviso de un espacio en el que podía comenzar mi sueño de tener un restaurant, me mude… dejando todo atrás, y cuando el primer día en el que comenzó mi nueva vida te vi ahí en el suelto con un inevitable sonrojo, mi corazón volvió a llenarse de calidez. _**Era como si la vida me diera otra oportunidad de amar**_, sé que es muy rápido, pero todo el tiempo que pasabas a mi alrededor, lo volvías con vida con tus bromas, y tus miradas suspicaces.- me dijo mirando a mis ojos.- me di cuenta _que esto_ – me apunto a mi y a el – _era lo que yo quería_, sé que no he sido muy hablador. Pero te prometo que cambiare...- le detuve con un beso.

No quiero que cambies estas bien tal como estas- ante esto volvió a besarme.

Solo cabe preguntarte _**si quieres pasar el resto de tus días conmigo como yo lo quiero hacer contigo.**_- me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Le bese demostrando todo mi amor.

Si, si lo quiero.-le sonreí llorando de felicidad. Besándolo con todo mi corazón. Porque sabia que nunca nos separaríamos y que _**estaríamos juntos siempre.**_

_**5 años después.**_

Bella ayuda!- me grito Edward . y corrí viéndole intentando colocarle el vestido a Reneesme, nuestra pequeña hija.

Edward y yo nos casamos 3 meses después de su declaración. Si sé que fue muy rápido pero para nosotros no fue así _**fue algo natural e inevitable**_. Y hoy era nuestro aniversario, mis hijos ya tenían 4 años.

Tenia una hermosa hija de 4 años con el cabello broncíneo de su padre y mi ojos marrones, era tan linda, era muy inteligente y un poco extrovertida, lo contrario de su hermano, Anthony, Reneesme y Anthony eran mellizos así que el también tenia el cabello del mismo color extraño pero hermoso de su padre además de tener sus ojos verdes, pero con mis mejillas, ya que se sonrojaba casi todo el tiempo aun mas que su hermana.

Yo llevaba de la mano a Anthony con su hermoso trajecito.

Ven toma a Anthony yo alistare a Nessie- le dije con una sonrisa.

Esta bien- le dio una mirada cómplice a nuestro hijo y mientras me dirigía a mi pequeña. _Le advertí._

Si los _vuelvo_ a encontrar con migas de mis galletas de chocolate ninguno tendrá _**postre en la noche**_.- dije con doble sentido para mi marido. El me dio una sonrisa nerviosa y temerosa. Mientras me giraba hacia mi princesa

Preciosa ven déjame ayudarte.- le dije mientras tomaba su vestido crema y ella levantaba los brazos.- bien ya _estas perfecta_. Le dije mientras terminaba de amarrarle la cinta en su espalda.

Mami me puedes peinar?- me dijo mi hija con su voz de soprano.-

Claro hermosa.- le comencé a cepillar el cabello cuando escuche una cámara. Nos dimos la vuelta para ver a Edward con una cámara _**capturando la escena. Madre he hija**_.

Lo siento es que se veían adorables.- dijo con mirada de disculpa-

Esta bien cariño, ya en la noche me vengare- dije yendo hacia él y depositaba un beso en sus labios.

Oh si quiero que me castigues- dijo tomando mi cintura para besarme como se debía, pero mi hija agarro mi vestido y me mostraba una cinta azul.

Esta bien cariño, _tu_ note vayas- le dije a mi pequeña lo primero luego mirando a Edward.

Esta bien te esperare todo el tiempo.- cuando termine de atarle la cinta a Nessie ella salió disparada hacia el patio con su hermano.

Así que mí querida esposa. Quería decirme algo.- pregunto Edward insinuante.

No decidle **hacerle** algo.- le dije sonriendo pícaramente.

Aunque había sido por un motivo triste, el destino nos había reunido, y aprovecharía de la oportunidad que se me había presentado. Bese a mi esposo para luego afrontar a mi querida familia. _Nuestra familia._

_**Sé que muchas se preguntaran por que no actualice mí otro fic pero la verdad después de un extraño sueño sobre shrek (no pregunten), me soñé todo esto, y la verdad me olvide partes. Pero ya no sabia como hacerlo. Esto la verdad me imagine con mi pareja favorita, robsten, pero decidí volverlo, Bella y Edward.(sino mi cabeza habría explotado de tanto pensar, me soñé con esto a las 6 de la mañana cuando habia dormido halas 2 de la mañana, y como zombi escribí antes de que se me olvidara y aunque talvez a muchas no le guste me siento orgullosa de mi fic)**_

_**Si quieren pueden dejarme un rewiew si quieren que coloque el pov Edward y me digan que les parecio. **_

_**Ella**_


End file.
